Adventures in Spira
by Zakuo
Summary: I've been teleported to Spira and now I must defeat Sin and a bunch of other enemies. Sorry for the bad summary, not good at them. Well read and review and I hope you enjoy
1. Bio Page

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be the Bio page.**

_**BIOS**_

**--**

**I will be accepting Bios for the story so if you guys want your characters to be in the story, put in a Bio, I may accept some and decline some but please don't be mad at me . Anyways, here's the basic layout of how you should make your Bio. Also, try to make your Character as detailed as you can make it.**

**Name: (What is your Character called?)**

**Age: (How old is your Character?)**

**Gender: (What's your Characters Gender?)**

**Species: (What species is your Character? Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Dwarves, Dragons, basically any creature I guess. If I don't know what the creature is, I'll ask you guys for some information. You guys can also mix your races for example, you can become a Half Vampire and a Half Werewolf)**

**Appearance: (What does your Character look like? Hair color, hair shape, eye color, height, weight, etc)**

**Clothing: (What does your Character wear?)**

**Accessories: (Necklaces, bandannas, etc)**

**Weapons: (What does your Character use to fight?)**

**Powers: (What powers do your Character possess? Some examples are control over gravity, superhuman strength, etc)**

**Skills: (What is your Character at? For example, flexible, good reaction, fast, etc)**

**Personality: (How does your Character think? What are his likes and dislikes? How does he act towards family, friends, strangers? Those kinds of things)**

**Background: (How did your Character get to this world? How was his life before he came here? It doesn't have to be a really long Background.)**

**--**

**Well, that's the Bio page ) Here's my Character's Bio so you guys know what my Character looks like, it also could be like an example Bio I guess. Well, here's my Bio.**

**Name: Zakuo Iroh**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Half Dragon, Half Human**

**Appearance: Zakuo is approximately 5'8 in height and weighs around 120 lbs. He has a semi – muscular build and also has a tanned complexion. He has 2 scars on the center of his chest which crosses each other forming a X shape. He has jet black hair that spikes downwards, the tip of his hair stops at his eyebrow. His eyes is light blue with specks of Green on them. **

**When he turns into a Half Dragon, his appearance drastically changes. Instead of having skin, he has dragon scales. His scales look like they were made out of diamonds, he has 2 horns coming from the top of his hair, there's also another horn that is on top of his snout. He grows wings that is 7 feet wide and 3 feet tall. His fingernails and toenails turns into sharp obsidian colored claws. **

**He also grows a spiky tail where his tail bone should be and black fangs that comes out of his mouth. In his Half Dragon form, he's the same height but now he weights around 145 lbs because of the additional body parts. He also still wears the same clothing and accessories as he did when he was a human. **

**Clothing: Zakuo wears no shirt but he wears white pants that are kind of baggy which gives him more space to move around in, sort of like the Arrancars pants in Bleach. He wears white ankle high socks and a pair of wooden sandals. **

**Accessories: He wears black fingerless gloves with a white symbol on the palm side of the glove, the glove is also white trimmed. He wears gold rings on his biceps, he also wears a necklace across his neck. His necklace is made out of diamond and it can be used to amplify Zakuo's gravity powers.**

**Weapons: He usually always fight with his feet but when he's in danger or when he's not holding back, he'll use his 2 katanas. **

**One of his katana has a blade made out of crystal with a black guard and a crystal hilt. The hilt has a black thunderbolt like shape on it as well.**

**The second katana has a blade made out of black obsidian with a crystal guard and an obsidian hilt. The hilt has a white thunderbolt like shape on it.**

**Zakuo calls the crystal katana "Hikari" which means light in Japanese and he calls the obsidian katana "Yami" which means dark in Japanese. **

**Powers: Zakuo has control over gravity which comes in handy in certain situations. He can also move pretty quickly and has a superhuman kick.**

**Skills: He has good reflexes and is pretty flexible. He is also very good at using his feet and katana in a fight.**

**Personality; Zakuo is a kind and caring guy, he likes to go solo sometimes when he thinks it's dangerous so his friends don't get injured. He's adventurous and likes to train a lot. Some things he likes to do is go on an adventure, eat, hang out with friends, and train. Some things he dislikes is waking up early, and getting into arguments because he usually loses them.**

**When he turns into a Half Dragon, his personality slightly darkens, now he likes to fight A LOT. He would also probably destroy his opponents without hesitation. Other then that, he pretty much has the same personality has when he's in his human form.**

**Background: One day, Zakuo got a FFX game from his friend, while playing it, his ps2 started to act all weird and when he opened the disc tray, the disc was glowing. Zakuo touched the disc and found himself in Spira, while there, he meets some new people and learn about sin. **

**He had a pretty simple life compared to life in Spira, He would usually just hang out with friends, help out his family, watch TV, go to school, and all those normal every day activities. But while at Spira, he now has to train to refine his schools and face monsters. He had a human mother and father but one day, his mother was venturing in a cave when all of a sudden, she was surrounded by dragons. She couldn't get out so she made a deal with the leader of the dragon. If the dragons let her go unharmed, she would let the dragon use their magic to make her first born a Half Dragon.**

**That's how Zakuo became a Half Dragon. Later on though, when he was 15, he was wandering around when he came across the same cave that his mother was in. He found the dragon who made him into a Half Dragon.**

* * *

**He wanted to learn more about his Dragon powers so he trained under the Dragon named Faiya. After 2 years of training, he became a master of using the katana, using his feet, he could even control gravity. He also learned how to summon fireballs when he was in his half dragon form.**

**Well, that's my Characters Bio )**


	2. The New World

**A/N: This is the first Chapter for the first Story that I'm gonna make for this site yay ) Well, I'm not really that great of a story writer but I think it's fun creating stories. If you have any tips or anything for me, please put it in a review or something ) Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Square Enix**

**--**

It was a sunny day when I woke up from sleeping, today was the start of summer vacation, I guess I'm gonna play this new Final Fantasy X game that my friend gave me for my 17th birthday. Everybody in my school was talking about it and said how it was the best game they ever played, that was the reason I decided to get the game.

Oh yeah, before I tell you guys more about what I"m about to do, I'll tell you a little bit about myself, I'm a Half Dragon, Half Human, don't ask how that's possible, kind of complicated. Anyways, I'm pretty good with swords and I could control gravity, pretty cool right?

Well, if you guys were wondering what I was wearing, I was wearing a white slightly baggy pants, I wasn't wearing a shirt though, I just woke up remember, I don't wear shirts when I sleep, another weird habit of mine.

I have black hair that spikes downwards until it reaches my eyebrows, I'm 5'8 and 120 lbs, I'm also semi - muscular, not too muscular and not too skinny.

Anyways, I live in Earth, maybe not the same Earth you guys know about because everybody here has some kind of supernatural abilities, well, almost all of them.

There are also lots of different species living around here, as you can see I'm Half Dragon, there are also Vampires, Werewolves, well, yeah, you get the picture, pretty much any creature you can think of lives here. Well, let's continue my life story shall we?

I walked over to my room and looked around. My room was pretty clean actually, my room wasn't small, it was kind of medium sized, my bed was in the corner of the room and there was a dresser next to my bed. Across the bed was where my TV sat, on top of a wooden desk like thing with my prized ps2 next to the TV.

"Looks like I won't have to clean up after all." I said as I quickly walked over to the ps2 and took the FFX game disc out and placed it inside the ps2. I quickly turned the power button on, excited to play the game.

I was so pumped up to play the game until I heard a scratching sound coming from my ps2, I sort of stepped back from the ps2 with my eyes wide open staring at the ps2 until I started to see smoke come out of the ps2.

"Noooooo, I didn't even get to play the game yet," I cried out as I ran to my bed and picked up a hand made fan, I quickly walked back towards the ps2 and started to fan it at the same time unplugging the chord from the electric socket. I opened up the ps2 and saw the disc, for some strange reason, the disc was glowing.

I hesitantly touched the glowing disc and all of a sudden, I felt dizzy, I looked around me and saw that my room was spinning ... or was I spinning? Well, whatever the reason, I felt dizzy and then blacked out.

_Hey, he's starting to wake up._

_Who is he anyways?_

_Shhhh, don't make so much noise._

I groggily opened my eyes to see 3 people above me, I didn't know who they were but one of them had orange hair that sort of stood up, he had on a yellow jumpsuit sort of thing but it was kind of baggy, he was also holding a ball in his hand and talked with a Jamaican accent. He was also tan with a blue headband on his head.

There was also a girl ... woman? I dunno but she had black hair that sort of covered the left side of her face, she was wearing a black long sleeved dress which revealed her shoulders, it also had some sort of fur at the top of the dress and at the end of the sleeves. She was holding a doll thingy that looked kind of like a bear doll. She had on a purplish lipstick and was actually pretty pale looking.

The last person ... or creature? Well, I'll just call him a person but he was covered in fur, blue fur mostly, he had a broken horn on his forehead and had white hair, he was holding a halbered in his right hand, he was wearing no shirt but he was wearing some flap thingy that covered his ... privates and butt. He had these yellow hair things coming out of the back of his shoulder, it's kind of complicated to describe him but that's the best way I could.

I remembered from researching the game that these were Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri, I couldn't believe I didn't notice who they were before.

"Where am I?" I said as I sort of leaned up.

Wakka had a look on his face like I was crazy or something before he said, "You don't know where you are mahn? You in the Cloister of Trials, in Besaid, why are you..."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Everybody looked at Kimahri with surprise on his face. I can't believe it, why is Kimahri baring his fangs at me?

"You not welcome here, only Guardians allowed, Kimahri hurt you if you don't leave."

I was sort of freaked out, I then said, "Fine fine, I'm leaving, don't blame me if I get lost."

Kimahri gave a hmph sound before he looked away from me. Wakka and Lulu were just watching me start to walk away.

I was almost gone from where the 3 Guardians were until I heard a soft Woosh sound, I looked behind me to see a door starting to open. Smoke and light were starting to seep through the crack that was starting to form in the middle of the doors until the door completely opened. I saw a young girl walk out of the door, exhausted looking, I remembered reading that this person was Yuna, a summoner.

She half walked half stumbled down the stairs, after a couple of steps, she fainted, I was about to scream in horror but before I could, Kimahri was there, he swiftly picked Yuna up before she could hit the floor and everybody "oohhed" and "aahhed" at Kimahri's speed. Everyone except for me that is. Everyone started to leave the Cloister of Trials so I just stood there in the same spot until everyone walked past me.

Lulu looked back at me and said, "If you don't know where your going, just follow us."

I did what she said and started to follow them out of the Cloister of Trials, after about 10 minutes, yes I know it was pretty long and tiring, hopefully it doesn't take me this long to beat in the game. Well, now I know which directions to take so it should help me out in the game. Wait...noooo, now the game won't be fun cause I already know what to do!!

We finally made our way out of the Cloister of Trials, in front of us was a stair descending downards, there were also lots of statues situated around the room with lots of people kneeling down before the statues and doing something with their hands.

Wakka, Kimahri holding Yuna, and Lulu walked past me down the stairs and started to talk with this one person which I guess is the head something of this place.

I walked towards the group and listened in on the conversation.

The person that the group was talking to called himself Greg (I made the name up...)

Greg looked at Yuna before saying, "How is the summoner doing?"

Wakka was the one who spoke up, "She's doing pretty well I guess, she's exhausted but I'm sure she okay, she strong."

Greg once again looked at the group before saying, "That's..."

Before he could finish what he was about to say, there were loud noises that could be heard outside. Everybody in the building started to look around trying to locate the source of the sounds. All of a sudden, everyone ran outside of the building except for me, Greg, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, and Yuna.

"It can't be," said Greg as he walked towards the window looking outside to see what caused the noise.

"WHAT IS IT?!" shouted everybody.

"It's Sin..." Greg had a serious look on his face so I knew it was bad.

All the Guardians started to freak out. I had no clue what was going on so I just watched them freak out with a blank expression on my face.

"Who's Sin?" I asked.

Everyone fell down anime styled. After a little bit, Greg answered with an anime sweat drop, "Sin is basically a creature that comes around destroying everything because of something we did long ago..."

I looked at everyone's faces and saw that they had a sad expression on their faces. "I'll try to take him out for you guys." I said with a serious expression on my face. "I may not look it but I have some awesome powers. I may not be able to fully defeat Sin but at least I can try to drive him away." Everyone looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces, Greg finally spoke up, "Okay, but first you'll need to get ready. Follow me, there's a hidden room in here where it's crammed with all sorts of weapons, armors, and items that may be able to help you in your fight against Sin.

I simply looked at him and said, "Cool, let's go."

I was deep in thought as I followed Greg, I was mainly thinking about how I would be able to go back home, to my world, and what would happen if I couldn't drive Sin away? I decided to leave this place after I drive Sin away and go on a quest to rid Sin of this place. Of course, I couldn't do it by myself. I'll just have to find people to help me with my goal.

Awhile passed before I saw a huge door in front of us, it was made out of pure gold with a picture of a summoner summoning this creature, they were fighting what looked like a giant turtle.

Greg saw me inspecting the door before he said, That is Summoner Braska summoning the final Aeon, fighting Sin.

"So that's what Sin looks like...who is Summoner Braska and what is an Aeon?"

Greg patiently answered my questions. "Summoner Braska is the father of Summoner Yuna, but he has passed on...well, an Aeon is a creature that helps Summoners with their fight against Sin. Enough chit chat, I'm gonna open the door and then go back to where the rest of the Guardians are, when you're ready there's a door in the back of the room that leads outside, you can go outside when your ready and fight Sin.

A small beeping noise could be heard, I looked towards Greg and saw that he was fumbling in his pockets, looking for something I think, after a couple of seconds, he took a little black thing with a red light in the middle of it, Greg pressed the light and then said, "What is it?"

It was a small communication thing, sort of like a walkie talkie I guess. Everytime he was talking he pressed the red button which made me think of a walkie talkie.

It was a whole minute before Greg put the small walkie talkie thingy back in his pockets and then said, "The Crusaders are currently evacuating the citizens of Besaid. There's no time to waste, you must prepare NOW!!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll get ready."

Greg opened the door and I walked in. It was a huge room, filled to the top with weapons, armors, potions, any weapons or armors you can think of was in there. The huge room was actually seperated into 3 different rooms by a huge door. This room was filled with weapons. I looked around and picked up a katana, it was pretty big but suprisingly it was as light as a feather.

Interesting, I took the katana in my left hand and with my other hand picked up another katana that was exactly like the first one I picked up. The katanas already came with a scabbard so I didn't need to worry about finding one of those.

I found a door on the side of the room and opened it up, I was now in a room filled with armor. I didn't like wearing armor so I just walked to the side of the room which had another door. It' a habit of mine to not wear armor, I don't know why. Well, the room I ended up in was filled with potions and the like. I remembered that I had a special bag in my pocket. The bag can fit anything into it but still mantain it's size, pretty useful, I put all the Potions and Pheonix Downs inside the bag, the bag was stil it's original shape, It wasn't a big looking bag, it was actually the size of a CD case, pretty small... Anyways I found the door Greg was telling me about and walked out of it.

The site I saw outside was a major shock to me, a lot of the buildings were destroyed and there was fire, lots of it as well. In the middle of the town was...Sin...

**--**

**A/N: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you thought about my first Chapter ) **


	3. Parting Ways

**A/N: Well, here's the 2nd Chapter for the story, wow 2 stories and a Bio Page in one day? That's the most I've ever typed, well hope you guys enjoy the 2nd Chapter for this story.**

**--**

**Preview**

**--**

**The site I saw outside was a major shock to me, a lot of the buildings were destroyed and there was fire, lots of it as well. In the middle of the town was...Sin...**

**--**

Sin was nothing like I expected, he was like a huuuuge, grey, deformed turtle thing. I snapped back into reality and looked around, there were still some stray Crusaders on the lookout for people who were still not evacuated.

I carefully closed the door behind me in case someone accidentally wandered around here. I started to walk on the dirt path towards Sin, thinking of what to do..

After a few more steps, I stopped and then yelled out, "HEY, OVER HERE!!"

Sin stopped rampaging the town and turned it's attention towards me. Sin let out a huge roar, I could smell it's breath ... not pleasant.

I started to run towards Sin with my katanas strapped on both sides of my hip, "YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME!!" I yelled out as I jumped up into the air towards Sin.

When I was within kicking range, I started to concentrate my mind, clearing it of all thoughts, I summoned a ball of gravity in my hands and shot it out like a cannon towards Sin, the ball of gravity made contact with Sin and a cloud of dust and dead skin burst out. I fell towards the floor and landed on my feet. I got in my fighting stance as the cloud started to blow away.

Sin was still standing there, unharmed. "Heh, that's good, that attack I used was probably one of my weakest, if he died by that hit, it wouldn't be fun." I rapidly started to shoot gravity balls the size of a beach ball. After being hit by 17 gravity balls, Sin roared and opened it's mouth. I saw a small purple ball appear in Sin's mouth, it steadily grew larger and larger as it gained power.

It looks like he was going to use a Gravity attack of his own. I knew I didn't have a good chance against his Gravity attack but I had to do something. I ran my fastest towards Sin and in a few seconds I closed the distance between us and ended up right in front of Sin's feet..

I placed both of my hands out in front of me, palms forward and formed an immense ball of gravity to form around my fists, I started to run up Sin's legs until I landed on top of his back. I ran up some more until I was on top of his head, I focused the gravity on one spot, the top of his head where the brain was under. I started to jack the power up, the gravity field was now covering Sin's entire body.

Sin's energy beam was crashing against the Gravity field, after a few seconds though, Sin managed to bust a hole in my Gravity field. I was still focusing my attack on his head until these insect looking things appeared all over his back. I remembered during my research on the game that these things were called Sin Spawns. I canceled my gravity attack on his head and looked behind me.

The Sin Spawn were coming towards me, luckily they weren't too strong, I hope. I ran up to the nearest one and did a roundhouse kick sending that one crashing backwards falling off of Sin also knocking out some more of them at the same time. There were roughly 30 of them in the beginning and I managed to knock 8 of them off, I summoned a Gravity field around 13 of them and I watched them get crushed by the pressure.

There were only 9 left, I put one of my foot in the air making me look like I did a split in the air, my left foot was on Sin and my right was in the air, I slammed my right foot onto Sin's back creating a massive wave of Gravity to appear, blowing the rest of the Sin Spawn off and flattening them at the same time.

I decided that I'd just use my Gravity powers to blow Sin away so I simply jumped off of Sin. I would've broken my feet if I just landed on the ground from this high off so I made a dome made out of gravity appear on the ground directly below me. I fell on the gravity dome which cushioned my fall.

I faced Sin and with all of my strength, I slowly and steadily managed to push him about 300 meters away from the island, I looked at the ground and found all kinds of sharp looking objects, I picked up about 10 of them before I threw them up in the air, I then immediately summoned a ball of gravity and threw it at the sharp objects causing them to zoom right at Sin.

8 of them impaled Sin right in the side and 2 of them got his leg. It was kind of sickening to see the blood spurt out but Sin started to slowly swim away from the island.

I don't think that Sin wanted to fight me because he only attacked once...and that was to my Gravity Field.

I looked behind me and saw Greg, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, and Yuna come out of the building and when they saw me, they ran towards me waving at the same time, it looked kind of funny.

It took them a couple of seconds to reach me, I noticed that Yuna was all better now, she smiled at me and then said, "Thank you for helping this town from Sin." Everyone then agreed with her and they all stuck their hands out.

I guess they wanted to shake my hands so that's exactly what I did.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess." I scratched the back of my head with a little smile on my face.

We all looked around and saw the damage that Sin had caused. Greg spoke up and said, "Not to worry, me and my men will fix this place up in no time."

I guess he really meant it because Greg took a whistle out of his pocket and blew it, appearing behind him were about 100 people with hammers, chisels, nails, wood, all the things you need for construction. Everyone except for Greg and the workers had a anime sweat drop.

I turned towards Wakka and whispered, "I didn't think he meant it."

Wakka then nodded and said, "Me too."

After that, Greg gave directions to each of the people and they went to work rebuilding the area. Greg walked back to where we were and said, "The town will be good as new in 72 hours."

Lulu then said with a urgency in her voice, "Ah yes, Yuna, don't you have to summon the Aeon later today?"

Yuna answered happily, "Hahaha, yeah, thanks for reminding me, I forgot. Well, I guess I should get ready."

Everyone went back to their respective homes to get ready for the summoning that was to happen later on.

It was in the afternoon when they left and the civilians started to come back with the Crusaders leading the way. As for me, I was just sitting on a bench not far from where everybody departed.

I had no clue where to go, I was lost. After a couple of minutes I decided to walk around and see the area for myself. I walked around and entered the shops looking at the various merchandises. Of course, there were very few people walking around the streets because they only just started to come back to the village.

I saw many intersting things, I even saw that Walkie Talkie looking thing that Greg had in one of the Item stores. Because I didn't have any money, I couldn't buy it. I gave out a small sigh and walked back towards the bench where I was sitting earlier.

The town was actually starting to bustle with people now. There was a crowd gathering in one part of the town, I walked over there to see what the commotion was about and saw that Yuna was there with a staff of some sort.

I also saw Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Greg in the crowd.

There were alot of excited murmurs in the crowd, I picked out some interesting words, words like "Aeon," "Valefor", and "summon "were constantly being said.

Yuna started to walk forward a little bit and the crowd was quiet, it was like I was here by myself with nobody around, that's how quiet it was.

She started to do some kind of ritual of some sorts, she hit the bottom of the staff onto the ground creating a little symbol, she continued doing this until she went to the middle and a large symbol appeared.

Several beams of light erupted from the symbol and went up high into the sky disappearing in the clouds. The light disappeared and I thought that was it.

Much to my surprise, a loud roar could be heard coming from high up. I was kind of scared because I've never seen anything like this, light started to flash from above and down came a large bird thingy that looked kind of like a dragon. I guess this thing was Valefor. Valefor crashed into the ground and Yuna gently placed her hands on Valefor's face.

Everyone cheered and clapped, I guess this was the summoning. After some more loud cheering and clapping Valefor disappeared and people congratulated Yuna on her summon, after a while the crowd started to thin.

I walked my way towards Greg, Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri, they were sitting in the same bench that I was sitting in while I was waiting for them. I looked at Yuna and said, "Congratulations on your summon." She giggled and said "Thanks."

I sat down next to Greg and said, "So that was an Aeon huh? How many Aeons are there?" Greg looked at me and said, "There are about 8 Aeons, Valefor is the first one."

Wakka stood up and said, "So, tomorrow we leave to get more Aeon."

I quickly looked at him and said with disbelief, "WHAT? I gotta stay here by myself then? I don't even know where to go and stuff." Greg said with a creepy smile, "I'll still be here."

I had an anime sweat drop moment.

"Uhhhh, I guess I'll just make my own squad or something, a group of people that will defeat Sin and other bad guys, yeah, that's what I'll do," I looked at everybody and Kimahri said, "That good idea."

It was night time when we finished our "Group Talk", it was decided, Yuna and her Guardians were going to leave by boat tomorrow morning, I'm gonna have to leave this island by boat as well, I've gotta get out of here no matter what, this place was nice and all but it wasn't suited for me, don't ask why...

Everybody left to go to their house except for me. I just walked back to the building where I met the Guardians earlier, it was Greg's building. He let me sleep in his guest room. His building was a prayer place and an inn. I got to stay there for free because I saved the town I guess.

I walked into the building and into a doorway to find myself in the room I was staying at. It was actually a pretty big room, bigger then the hotels/motels I've been to before. There was a king sized bed in the corner of the room with a dresser on the corner at the right side of the bed.

On top of the dresser was a large mirror. There was also a bathroom with marble floors. There were no TV's in the room though, that kind of stunk. There was a window though which had a pretty good view of the town. I put down my luggage which was basically my bag. I unhooked the 2 katana scabbard that were on both side of my hip and lightly tossed them onto the bed.

I took a nice hot shower and went to sleep on the bed.

I awoke to somebody knocking on my door, I quickly fastened the katanas on both side of my hip and opened the door. There was Greg with breakfast on a tray.

"Here you go, eat it while it's hot, if you want to see your friends off, you better go to the docks soon."

I looked at him and simply said, "Thanks"

I closed the door and quickly ate the breakfast. I took another quick shower and gathered my things. I left the building and made my way to the docks.

There was once again a crowd their, probably seeing Yuna and her guardians off. I walked towards the boat and found Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri on the boat.

I sadly looked at them and said, "Heh, it's been nice knowing you guys, hope to see you guys later."

We all said our good byes and the boat left. I sat on a bench near the docks and waited for another boat to come.

After a couple of hours of waiting a boat appeared in the docks.

As I was walking towards the owner, I was thinking what I should do. Should I ask him for the boat, buy it, or steal it? The 3rd option sounded pretty fun but I guess I'll just ask him first, I really need to get off the island.

I was now face to face with the owner of the boat. He saw me come towards him, the closer I got, the more cautious he became.

When I was in hearing range, I stopped moving, I then said, "Hey there, I was wondering if you could sell your boat to me, I really need to get off this island..."

The man simply said, "No." I walked forward to show him how much money I would give him but he pulled out a gun. I've never seen the gun before but it looked like that Machina gun that I googled.

He was threatening me, eh? Well, looks like he wants to fight. I simply ran up to him really quickly, I guess he didn't have good reflexes because he didn't react at all, I then did a sweep kick which tripped him and I put my heel on his stomach.

"Hmmm, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." My teeth started to turn into fangs but I quickly covered my mouth so it wouldn't show. I start to transform when I'm annoyed or mad.

The old man just fainted, I didn't even do anything. Oh well, I fumbled in his pockets for a little bit until I found a key. I quickly ran towards his boat and turned the engine on and then drove off away from the island. I have to get far away from this island or else the guy might go to the police. Little did I know that the police was actually the Yevon Soldiers.

--

**Looks like Zakuo is all by himself now and he stole a boat, oh oh, looks like he's gonna be in trouble. Well, that was my 2nd Chapter, I know it wasn't that exciting and the battle against Sin wasn't really ... good. Well, thanks for reading my 2nd Chapter, read and review.**


End file.
